Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: There are many stories of one's life. What if Naruto had many of stories of his sexual adventures in his life? Here are the many stories about it. Lemons, Many Crossovers, and more. I do not own Naruto or anything else I use. So please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin edition.


**Hi guys, Johnny here with another Fanfic once again. Another Make-Out Fanfic that is, this Fanfic will be a Doujin style. Or in other words random hentai stories and other things too. And if you fans and readers know how I do things, yes crossovers and more too. If you guys want a regular chapter or a sequels just tell me and I'll write one and oh, this is my version of Naruto, so this does not relate to the original story of Naruto or any Anime I use, so anything goes. The first chapter will be a crossover just, so you guys know. Oh and the story in this chapter takes place in the world of today aka modern-time, or in other words, no ninjas, no Kyuubi, you know that kind of story. Okay I think I talk enough, so let's begin. I do not own Naruto or anything I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin edition.**

**CHAPTER 1: STARTING MY LIFE AS A MAN. **

At a train-station in Tokyo Japan, a young man about 15 years old, named, Naruto Uzumaki was getting off with his backpack and starting his new life. Naruto is an orphan, he never knew his parents, nor did he had any family members. He always lived in an orphanage. He remembered the day he left to start his own life.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

In the front of the gates of the orphanage in Fukushima Japan, Naruto was saying his goodbyes. Yumi, a woman in her late 30's, with short black hair, and glasses, and alongside her were younger children about 10 and younger. They came to tell Naruto their goodbyes and the best of luck in the world. Before Naruto leaves, Yumi and the orphans had a little gift for him.

"Oh, it feels like the years had passed by so quickly, Naruto-kun. We are really going to miss you." Yumi said.

"I'm going to miss everyone too, Yumi-san." Naruto replied.

"Before you go, Naruto-kun, here take this with you." Yumi said, as she handed him a Bento-box, and a letter with 100,000-yen. (In American dollars it's about, $1000 dollars.)

"Yumi-san, I can't take this." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we been saving a lot of money over the years. So at least I can give you a little to help you on the road to your life." Yumi stated.

"I'll make it up to you one day, Yumi-san. I promise." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Promise me you won't get into too much trouble, Naruto-kun. Also, send us a letter or come visit us once in a while." Yumi said with a smile.

"I will. Well, I'm going now. Goodbye Yumi-san, and bye everyone." Naruto said, as he left.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." Yumi said.

"Goodbye, Naruto Nii-san! Come and visit us real soon!" The orphans said, as they and Yumi waved goodbye to Naruto.

Naruto is now on his own and starting his new life as a man.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX**

It had been 3 days since Naruto left the orphanage.

"Well, first thing's first. I have to get a job." Naruto stated, as he left the train-station and looked around Tokyo.

In the city of Tokyo Japan, Naruto looked around to see if anyone is hiring. Naruto searched for hours, but he had no luck. As Naruto continued his search for a job, his stomach started to growl. Naruto looked in his pocket to see how much money he had left. He had around 3500-yen left. (In American dollars it's about, $35 dollars.)

"Hmm... I don't have much money left. I could buy a blow of ramen and sleep in a cheep hotel. Well, I'll figure something out." Naruto stated, as he left to get something to eat.

Naruto saw a ramen-shop called, Ichiraku-Ramen, so he decided to stop here. Naruto opened the door to see the place was packed with people.

"Welcome to Ichiraku, come in and have a sit." Teuchi the ramen shop owner greeted.

Naruto took a sit in front, as a young woman handed him a menu to see what kind of ramen that Naruto wants to eat.

"Welcome to Ichiraku, please tell me when you're ready to order." Ayame, Teuchi's daughter said.

Naruto order the ramen special, as Naruto ate his ramen; he asked if Ichiraku is hiring.

"Excuse me, Teuchi-san, I'm wondering if you are hiring." Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, but sadly no we're not. But..." Teuchi stated.

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"I heard that there is a country-club that has a help-wanted sign for a groundskeeper of any age." Teuchi stated.

"Really?! Do you know where it is?!" Naruto asked with joy.

"Yeah, it's in Azabu the richest neighborhood in Tokyo. It's about 10 mile drive from here. The country-club is called Yomigami-club; it's also a park for conmen citizens and tourists." Teuchi stated.

"Yomigami-club, huh? Alright, thank you for the ramen, Teuchi-san." Naruto said, as he paid Teuchi for the ramen.

Naruto left Ichiraku-Ramen, and went to the nearest bus-station. Naruto manages to found a bus to Azabu. An hour later, Naruto finally reaches Azabu town. Naruto grabs his backpack and asked the bus-driver where the Yomigami-club is. Luckily it was not far. Naruto was now in front of the enteric of the Yomigami-club/park. He saw the help-wanted sign, Naruto grabbed the help-wanted sign and want to the office to talk to the boss and owner of the country-club/park, were he stood in front of the office door.

"Well, here goes nothing." Naruto said to himself.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Naruto enter the office to see a woman doing paper-work. This woman had blond hair, brown eyes; Naruto saw her name on her desk. Tsunade Senju is the owner of Yomigami-club and hopefully Naruto's future boss. Tsunade stops her paper-work and looks up to Naruto.

"Hello there, how can I help you today?" Tsunade asked.

"I saw this help-wanted sign, and I saw wondering if the job is still available?" Naruto asked.

"It is. May I ask your name, young-man?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you, Senju-san." Naruto replied.

"Please, call me Tsunade. So what are you good at?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I'm good at yard-work, washing dishes, food services, and anything else you want me to do, Tsunade-san." Naruto stated with a smile.

"You're hired, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thank you, Tsunade-san!" Naruto shouted with joy.

"When can you start?" Tsunade asked.

"I can start now." Naruto replied.

"That's good to hear." Tsunade said.

Tsunade used her speaker to call someone.

"Mirajane, can you please come to my office?" Tsunade asked.

"_I'll be there." _Mirajane replied.

A minute later, a young woman about 19 came into Tsunade's office. Mirajane's hair is white, she had blue eyes, and she wore a red dress.

"Is there something you need, Tsunade-san?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes, this is Naruto, and I want you to show him around the park. Show what he needs to do; can I count on you, Mirajane?" Tsunade asked.

"Leave it to me, Tsunade-san." Mirajane said.

Mirajane took a glance at Naruto, she slightly blushed.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Naruto stated.

"I'm Mirajane; it's nice to meet you. I'll show you around the club." Mirajane stated.

"Alright, let's get started." Naruto said.

Mirajane showed Naruto everywhere around the park to the club. Near the club's pool, Mirajane's speaker phone calls.

"Hello, Mirajane here." Mirajane stated.

"_Mirajane, I need you in the kitchen." _Tsunade stated.

"I'm on my way there, Tsunade-san." Mirajane replied.

Mirajane turned to Naruto.

"There's something I need to do in the kitchen. You will be working at the pool today, Naruto-kun. Talk to Ichigo, he'll tell you what to do." Mirajane stated.

"Alright, Mira-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto enter the swimming pool area, he saw a lot of people at the pool having a good time. He also saw some really sexy women.

"Oh, hey there you must be the new guy, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stated.

Naruto took a glance at a young man about 17 with orange hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto." Naruto replied.

"Okay, I'll tell you what you need to do." Ichigo stated.

"Okay then." Naruto replied.

Ichigo told Naruto everything he knows about the swimming pool. Naruto in swim-shorts, he is ready to start his day.

"Okay, Naruto just smile and be friendly to everyone. And whatever tips the club members give you, you keep it. So are you ready to start your first day?" Ichigo asked.

"I got this." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

In the pool area, a beautiful woman named, Garnet Mac-Laine was enjoying herself. She is one of the most beautiful women in Yomigami-club. Garnet has long violet hair covering right eye, which are green, she had dark-skin, and her breast K-cup size with a perfect ebony body. Every man, even the teen boys in the Yomigami-club would always ask her out on a date, but she always tell them to go jump in a lake or something a more insulting. As Garnet ate her ice-cream, she noticed Naruto the new employee.

"_Oh, it seems we have a new employee... and a cute one too." _Garnet thought with a smile.

Naruto was handing out drinks, snacks, and other eatables.

"Oh, pool-boy, come over here for a minute, please?" Garnet asked.

"I'll be right, ma'am." Naruto said.

Naruto took a plate of drinks and snacks to Garnet. Till three club members got in his way.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm just doing my job." Naruto replied.

"What a loser, right, Sasuke?"

A boy about Naruto's age, with black hair and onyx eyes was in front of Naruto from doing his job.

"Come on, now... I don't want any trouble. Now if you please let me do my job." Naruto said.

"Look, loser, give me the plate. I'll give what Garnet-san what's." Sasuke stated.

"Hey you three, let him do his job." Garnet said.

"But, Garnet-san, he's just a loser." Sasuke said.

"No, you three are the losers. Now, you sweetie with the blond hair, give me a drink, if you please." Garnet said in a sweet tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto replied.

Naruto handed Garnet an ice-cold drink.

"Now you three get lost." Garnet said in a cold tone.

Sasuke just kept quiet, as he and the other two members left Naruto alone.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke is just a little jerk." Garnet stated.

"It's okay, ma'am... I just..." Naruto said.

"Please, just call me Garnet." Garnet replied.

"Yes, Garnet-san." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Here something for your trouble." Garnet stated, as she gave Naruto a 50,000-yen tip. (In American dollars it's about, $500 dollars.)

"Thank you, Garnet-san." Naruto said.

"What's your name?" Garnet asked.

"It's Naruto." Naruto stated.

"I hope to see you later, Naruto-kun." Garnet said with a smile and a wink.

**XxxxX Later 8:00 o'clock XxxxX **

Many hours passed, Naruto did a great on his first day on the job. Naruto was on in the office with Tsunade.

"Good job, Naruto, I'm glad I hired you." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, Tsunade-san." Naruto replied.

"So, Naruto tell me more about yourself. Do you have anywhere to live?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, no... you see I'm an orphan and I don't really have anywhere to live." Naruto stated.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't know." Tsunade replied.

"It's okay." Naruto said.

"Well, I have a little small house in the back of the club. You can stay there if you like." Tsunade said.

"Really, Tsunade-san, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I don't have the keys to the house, so..." Tsunade stated.

"He can stay the night at my house."

Naruto and Tsunade turned to see Garnet standing by the office door.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Are you sure, Garnet-san?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sure, besides it's getting late and Naruto-kun doesn't have a place to stay for the night. Is that alright, Naruto-kun?" Garnet asked.

"It's fine with me." Naruto replied.

"Alright then, I'll bring the keys first thing tomorrow. Till tomorrow, Naruto, you'll stay with Garnet-san for tonight." Tsunade stated.

"Okay then." Naruto replied.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun." Garnet said, as she and Naruto left Tsunade office.

**XxxxX Garnet's house XxxxX **

Garnet and Naruto drive to her home. Naruto was amaze to see Garnet's house. It is a large white house with a long drive way. As they got off the car, and went inside Garnet's house.

"Wow, Garnet-san, you really have a nice house." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Garnet replied.

Garnet unlocks the door to her house. Inside is really nice too. Naruto is amazed how big and nice Garnet's house is. Naruto noticed a picture of Garnet and a teenage girl about 17; with grey almost sliver hair, and green eyes. She also had dark skin, but her skin was lighter than Garnet's skin, and her breasts were also big as Garnet's breasts, too.

"Hey, Garnet-san, who is this girl in this picture with you?" Naruto asked.

"_She's pretty cute." _Naruto thought.

"That's my daughter, Chacha. It's just me and her who live here. But she's taking a trip with her friends in America; she won't be back till next week." Garnet stated.

"Oh, that's cool." Naruto replied.

"_Whoa... that's Garnet-san's daughter... she's looks almost look her." _Naruto thought.

"Are you hungry, Naruto-kun? I have some White-rice and Teriyaki-chicken." Garnet asked.

"Yes, please." Naruto replied.

In the kitchen, Garnet and Naruto ate their dinner on the table.

"So tell me, Naruto-kun how was your first day at the Yomigami-club?" Garnet asked.

"It was a good first day." Naruto replied.

"That's good to hear." Garnet said with a smile.

"So, Garnet-san, what do you do for a living?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, I'm a super-model. I have modeled for years." Garnet stated.

"Oh... that's nice." Naruto replied with a small blush.

"_Naruto-kun is so cute. I wonder if I could have some fun with him." _Garnet thought.

After Naruto and Garnet ate their dinner, later, Naruto sat in the living-room watching TV. He heard Garnet calling his name in a sweet tone, as she waited for Naruto up stairs.

"Naruto-kun, I need your help with something." Garnet said.

"Oh, I'm coming, Garnet-san." Naruto replied, as he went up stairs to see what Garnet wanted.

Naruto went into Garnet's room. He saw a queen size bed with violet blankets, sheets, and pillows. As the fresh scent candles lit up the room, Garnet come out of her bathroom...

"Ah, there you are, Naruto-kun." Garnet said.

Naruto turns to see, Garnet wearing nothing, but a violet panther-skin bra and a thong. Naruto's face turned bright red. It was like seeing a goddess before him, Naruto still remained silent. Garnet smiled knowing that Naruto likes what he sees.

"..."

"Naruto-kun, I need your help. Can you massage my back for me?" Garnet asked, as she lied on her back on her bed.

"O-Okay..." Naruto replied, as he walked towards Garnet's bed.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, undo my bra for me." Garnet said.

"Alright..." Naruto replied, as he undid Garnet's bra.

Garnet relaxed herself, as Naruto began the massage. Naruto rubbed Garnet's shoulders, making her sigh in bliss. Garnet loved the way that Naruto was massaging her shoulders; she then wanted him to go lower.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun, go lower..." Garnet moaned.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Naruto is now massaging Garnet's back. 2 minutes later, Garnet told Naruto to massage her lower.

"Lower..." Garnet moaned.

Naruto did just that. He massaged Garnet's lower back. Garnet then wanted Naruto to massage her even lower.

"Lower, Naruto-kun." Garnet moaned.

Naruto's blush got redder, as he touched and massaged Garnet's big round plump rear-end. Garnet let out a loud moan. She loved it. As for Naruto, he was getting turned on from massaging Garnet. She licked her lips, as she told Naruto to massage her butt more.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun, don't stop massaging my butt." Garnet groaned.

"Okay, Garnet-san." Naruto replied, as his sweat dropped and he continued to massage Garnet's large ass.

As Naruto continued to massage Garnet's butt, for the first time, Naruto was getting hard and having sexual urges. 5 minutes later, Garnet picked herself off her bed, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss. He felt a little unease. This was the first time Naruto kissed a girl or rather a woman. The kiss lasted for a full minute. After that, Naruto was still surprised by the kiss. Garnet pinned Naruto on her bed, as she felt his manhood harden between them. Naruto is lucky to be in bed with Garnet who is a very hot and activated woman. Naruto felt Garnet's large breasts press on against his chest.

"Y'know, Naruto-kun, I like you a lot." Garnet stated, as she leaned closer to Naruto.

"Well, umm... thank you, Garnet-san." Naruto replied.

"Let's stop playing around. Now, Naruto-kun, and get started." Garnet said, as she went down to Naruto's pants.

With nothing to say, Naruto is still shocked and didn't move a muscle. Garnet stripped Naruto down. She removed his orange and black jacket, his black shirt, his blue pants, and finally leaving his boxers. The sexy ebony had lustful grin on her face, seeing that Naruto's sweat drops. As Garnet removed Naruto's last of his clothing thus, revealing his huge manhood. Garnet drooled over Naruto's big manhood, if she had to guess it was about 12 inches fairly thick, but even soft and a bit limp it was big covered in foreskin Naruto was still big. Even though his cock is soft, she could barely get a grip on it. Garnet couldn't help, but blush and smile to see how big the new employee was.

"My, my... I never have seen such a cock this big before. You truly have been blessed, Naruto-kun." Garnet stated, as she used both of her hands to pump Naruto's rod.

"Umm... well thank you, Garnet-san." Naruto replied with a blush, as he let out a few moans and groans of pleasure.

"You like this don't you, Naruto-kun?" Garnet asked in a husky tone.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto moaned.

Garnet begins to kiss and lick his cock. This was new to Naruto, but he loved the feeling of his manhood getting licked. Garnet used her tongue lousing his foreskin, and then she took his cock deep in her mouth. Naruto's eyes rolled back in pleasure, as Garnet played with his balls. Garnet then took Naruto's cock deeper into her mouth, and she used her hands to squeeze his ass, as she sucked his entire 12 inch dick. 2 minutes had passed, Naruto felt something was about to come out from his penis.

"Garnet-san, something is about to come out from my cock!" Naruto groaned.

Hearing this, Garnet increased her speed. His sexual urges took over; Naruto used his own movement and held Garnet's head in place, as he throat fucked her. Garnet increased her speed, as she felt Naruto's cock hitting the back of her throat. In a second, Naruto was about to reach his climax for the first time inside a woman's mouth. Naruto's eyes rolled back, he growled, and he had reached his climax. Garnet felt waves of his delicious sweet milk deep inside her throat. She swallowed every drop his seed. Naruto came for one whole minute, after a minute of cumming, Naruto's loads die down. He pulled himself out of Garnet's mouth, letting the last shot of his white-ropes hit her face.

"Whoa... that felt so good..." Naruto moaned in bliss.

"Oh, Naruto-kun you came so much for your first time." Garnet stated, as she licked the tip of Naruto's mushroom head.

"Ugh... thank you, Garnet-san..." Naruto moaned.

"Mmm... your cock is so tasty, Naruto-kun." Garnet stated, as she licked his soft rod.

"Thanks, for the great time, Garnet-san. That was the best..." Naruto said, as he lied on his back relaxed.

"Oh, Naruto-kun we are not done yet." Garnet said.

"There's more?" Naruto asked, as his semi-hard cock twitch.

"Much more… keep lying on your back and relax." Garnet said in a husky tone.

"Okay, Garnet-san." Naruto said.

Garnet stroked his manhood. Garnet used her mouth sucking the tip of his dick head, tonguing in circles. She then used her massive tits to wrap around Naruto semi-cock. Naruto felt nothing, but pure pleasure and bliss. Naruto loved the way her breast were large, but yet so soft. His breathing was hot and heavy. Naruto felt like he was about to cum again.

"I'm going to… ugh… cum… again." Naruto moaned.

"Not yet, Naruto-kun... I got something else for you." Garnet said, as his cock was still between her tits.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Garnet got on her feet and took off her thong, showing her bear naked rear-end. She then lied on her bed while on her back, spreading her legs to Naruto and waving her finger for him to come closer.

"Garnet-san?" Naruto said.

"Come here and lick my pussy, Naruto-kun." Garnet said with a smile.

"Okay, Garnet-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto rubbed Garnet's womanhood. Garnet let out a sigh of bliss do to, Naruto's massaging her cunt. Naruto stopped his actions, than positioned himself to Garnet's womanhood. He slowly opened her pussy lips; he then used his tongue to lick her womanhood. Garnet's eyes widen in surprise. She bit her lower lip, her moans became louder, and she used her right to feel Naruto's back and her left hand to squeeze her breast. Naruto continued to lick Garnet's pussy.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, that feels so good." Garnet moaned.

Garnet used her hand to lifted Naruto's chin. She saw Naruto's lips cover in her per-juices. Garnet pulled Naruto closer to her, kissing him, thus tasting her juices. She licked her lips. Garnet then opened a small dresser drawer next to her bed and pulled out a condom. Garnet once again waved her finger to Naruto to come closer to her.

"Come here, Naruto-kun." Garnet said.

Naruto got close to Garnet, as she used her left hand and ran her fingers though his hair.

"Suck on my breasts, while I put this condom on this beautiful cock of yours. My, God, I hope it fits." Garnet stated, as she blushed and looked down to Naruto's hardened cock.

"Hai, Garnet-san." Naruto replied, as he sucked on her large breasts.

"Ohhh... Naruto-kun, please keep suckling on them." Garnet moaned, as she pumped Naruto's manhood.

Naruto continued to suck on her breasts. She couldn't wait any longer, as Garnet pulled Naruto into another kiss. Garnet then opened the condom, as she placed Naruto on his back. She stroke and played with his balls. Naruto loved how soft Garnet's hands and body was soft. Garnet put the condom in her mouth in the prefect "O" shape. She managed to put the condom on the tip of Naruto's massive manhood. Naruto groaned, as Garnet continued to put the condom on the young Uzumaki.

"Ugh, Garnet-san, I like how you're putting on the condom." Naruto groaned.

Garnet smiled hearing this, as she continued putting on the condom on Naruto. With the condom now on Naruto, he felt his cock twitched. Garnet stared at Naruto's swollen penis, as she felt her womanhood getting wet.

"Oh, my... it seems the condom fitted after all." Garnet stated with a smile.

"What's next, Garnet-san?" Naruto asked.

"Now, I'm going to make you a man, Naruto-kun." Garnet stated with a smile, as she got on top of Naruto.

Garnet slowly adjusted herself on Naruto's dick. She let out a moan, as his mushroom head went through her pussy lips. As for Naruto, even with the condom on, Naruto felt Garnet's cunt slowly tighten around his cock. Garnet then let out moans and groans of a bit of pain, but a lot of pleasure. Naruto's hard member continues to enter Garnet's womanhood, inch by inch. Garnet never had a dick this big her before, her ex-husband was just averaged size, but Naruto was a different story.

"Agh, Naruto-kun... you're so big." Garnet moaned, as she rested her hands on Naruto's chest.

"Whoa, Garnet-san... your pussy is really tight." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Heh, thank you, Naruto-kun... now just relax and enjoy yourself." Garnet stated with a smile.

Garnet took her time going nice and slow. Naruto enjoyed his first time of having sex, even if he was having sex with a woman who was older than him. Garnet guided Naruto's hands to her hips. Garnet then got closer to Naruto, buried his face between her breasts. Naruto felt like he was in heaven, as he sucked on Garnet's breasts once again. Garnet let out another moan of Naruto sucking her large breasts.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun, you're doing so well for your first time." Garnet moaned.

"Thank you, Garnet-san." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"I'm glad, that I am the one taking that sweet delicious virginity of yours." Garnet stated, as she licked her lips.

Garnet picked herself up, as she rode on Naruto a bit harder and faster. Naruto watched Garnet's large tits jiggle up and down. He also felt her heart shaped rear-end bouncing up and down on his pelvis. Garnet ever felt such bliss in her life for a long time, but now she was lost in her pleasures.

"Oh, God! Yes! Yes! Your cock feels so damn good! It's hitting my womb!" Garnet shouted in pleasure.

"G-Garnet-san, your pussy is tightening around my dick!" Naruto groaned.

"That's it, Naruto-kun! I'm going to squeeze your cock for that cum of yours!" Garnet replied with a smile, as she rode on her young Uzumaki harder.

Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust her hard. Garnet's eyes widen, she let out a gasp, and her pussy trembled with some of her love juice. Naruto thrust Garnet a bit harder and faster, making her screamed with bliss. His manhood was deep inside her and hitting Garnet's womb. Her orgasms went wild, her ass and tits jiggled around freely. As Naruto thrust deeper and deeper, he felt Garnet's womanhood tighten around his cock. Then, he used his hands to slide up his Garnet's body to feel her tits, giving them a good squeeze. Naruto felt Garnet's pussy tighten, and he felt his balls tighten knowing that he was about to cum, as was Garnet.

"I'm about to cum, honey! Naruto-kun! I'm cumming! You're going to make me fucking cumming!" Garnet said, as she lost completely control of her hips.

"I'm almost there, Garnet-san! I'm going to cum, too!" Naruto groaned.

"I'm almost there, too, Naruto-kun!" Garnet screamed.

"I'm cumming, Garnet-san!" Naruto roared.

"Oh fuck yes! I'm going to cum too! I'm going to cum! Make me cum, Naruto-kun! Make me cum! I'm fucking cumming, Naruto-kun!" Garnet screamed in pleasure, as both she and Naruto reached their climax.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of her life, as the tip of the condom was being filled with his seed. Garnet came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices, as she felt Naruto's condom tip rubbing up against her womb. Garnet fall on top of Naruto, as Naruto was still cumming inside the condom.

"That was really amazing, Naruto-kun..." Garnet said weakly, as she bring Naruto closer to her and place him between her large breasts.

Naruto felt like his dick was melting away, after cumming for a full minute his loads died down. His dick slips out of Garnet's wet cunt, now his cock was now soft and his condom filled with his seed. Garnet got off of Naruto, as she grabbed his manhood and stroke it. Garnet was amazed that the condom didn't break, due to Naruto's size. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss after his first time having sexual intercourse.

"My, my, Naruto-kun... you really have cummed a lot. We share were lucky it didn't break." Garnet stated, as she took off Naruto's condom.

"Umm, thanks, Garnet-san." Naruto replied with a blush.

Garnet smiled, as she put the condom in her mouth and drinks Naruto's milk. Garnet loved the way a young man's semen tasted to her. Seeing this, Naruto felt his member getting hard again from the scene that he witness. Garnet noticed this quickly, as she smiled and got an idea for Naruto.

"I see your cock is getting hard again, Naruto-kun." Garnet stated with a smile.

"Really? Oh is it..." Naruto replied with a foxy grin and a blush.

"Well then... since I took Naruto-kun's virginity... I'm going to let you take mine." Garnet stated with a smile.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, as he raised a brow.

Garnet got on her hands and knees, as she wiggled her ass a little to Naruto.

"You don't need a condom for this part, honey." Garnet stated with a wink.

"Wait... you want me to..." Naruto replied with a smile and a darker blush.

"That's right, Naruto-kun, you're going to take my ass." Garnet stated with a smile.

"You're the greatest, Garnet-san!" Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. No more talking, please come her and take my ass." Garnet replied, as she waited for Naruto to pleasure her some more.

Naruto massage and rubbed Garnet's butt once more, making Garnet moan in pleasure. She moaned, groaned, and she couldn't wait for Naruto to take her other hole. Naruto fingered her hole, as Garnet held her head back in pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, that's it honey... don't stop." Garnet moaned, as she grabbed the sheets of her bed.

Naruto spread her butt cheeks, apart revealing her unused rosebud and her wet cunt. Without any warning, Naruto used his tongue to lick her virgin asshole, Garnet let out a gasp in response. Garnet she let out moans and groans she had never done anal before in her life, but she will enjoy with Naruto. He continued to lube her anus, she bit her lower lip. After 5 minutes of licking Garnet's butt-hole, Naruto stopped his actions, and fingered her ass again.

"Oh, Naruto-kun... please keep playing with my ass..." Garnet moaned.

"You have such a nice big ass, Garnet-san. I can't wait to fuck you." Naruto said, as he continued fingering her ass.

"Mmm... me too, honey... ugh..." Garnet moaned, as she licked her lips.

Naruto stopped his actions. Naruto then rubbed the tip of his mushroom head against Garnet's rosebud. Naruto Garnet's hips, and then slowly he pushed himself inside Garnet's anal-tube. Garnet's eyes widen, she let out a scream, and yipped in pain. Naruto never felt anything this tight, Garnet's ass was even tighter than her pussy. She felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. Garnet grabbed the edges of her bed tighter, as the young Uzumaki continued to push himself inside her ass inch by inch.

"Ohhh... Naruto-kun, it hurts, but it feels kind of good..." Garnet moaned in pain.

"Agh... Garnet-san... your ass feels so good... it's tighter than your cunt." Naruto replied, as he continued to push himself inside Garnet's anal-tube.

Naruto was now completely inside the horny dark-skinned M.I.L.F's ass. Garnet's eyes widen with a bit of pain, but a lot of pleasure. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth opened with her tongue sticking out in a sexy way, as Garnet got the orgasm of a life time. Naruto fall on Garnet's back. The two blonds stay motionless for about 5 minutes, and then Naruto began a slow fucking movement. Garnet felt like she was going to pass out from having Naruto's massive member inside her anal-tube. She breathing was hot and heavy, as Naruto continued to slowly thrust the super-model's ass.

"Oh… oh, Naruto-kun, you're so deep inside my butt…" Garnet groaned.

"Wow… Garnet-san, I love how your ass is so tight around my dick." Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

"Please don't stop... I need you inside me, honey." Garnet moaned.

"I won't, Garnet-san." Naruto replied, as grabbed her hips and thrust harder.

Naruto increased his speed. Garnet still felt a little unease the feeling of anal was alien to her, but she was getting used to it. Naruto made sure he didn't go to rough to with Garnet. Garnet was breathing heavily once again, but she was started to feel pleasure. Lost in pleasure, Garnet told her young blond lover to go deeper inside her butt.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, go deeper!" Garnet moaned.

Naruto smiled, as he did what Garnet told him to do. Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust Garnet harder into her ass. Garnet felt like a horny teenager losing her virginity. Naruto watched her large round heart-shaped rear-end jiggling up against his pelvis. Naruto slide his hands up to Garnet's breasts squeezing them, like he owns them. Naruto played, twisted, and even milked her breasts. After 10 minutes of Naruto fucking her ass and squeezing her large tits, Garnet felt no more pain, but pleasure and wanted more.

"Agh! Naruto-Kun, fuck my ass harder! Go deeper! Ugh, it feels so good; I'm feeling a chill down my spine!" Garnet moaned loudly, as she used her fingers to pleasure her pussy, while Naruto pleasured her anus.

"Don't worry, Garnet-san, I won't stop!" Naruto groaned.

"Oh, fuck! Naruto-kun, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard! Oh, God, please don't stop! Don't stop!" Garnet moaned.

"Agh, Garnet-san, your ass is getting tighter and tighter! It feels so fucking great around my dick! Ugh... it's so damn good!" Naruto growled, as he grabbed Garnet's hips and thrust faster and harder.

"That's right, Naruto-kun, only for you! Ugh, fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me harder! Just don't stop fucking my ass!" Garnet said, as her eyes rolled back from pleasure.

Naruto fucked Garnet harder and faster, giving both love-makers mind-blowing orgasms. What felt like days, but was really minutes of ass fucking. Naruto gave Garnet a slap on her ass, as she got more turn on by Naruto. Garnet kept using her ass, to thrust up against Naruto's pelvis. Garnet picked herself up, as she turn to the blond and pulled Naruto into a hot kiss. Garnet felt her ass tighten around Naruto's manhood, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. Garnet's ass got even tighter and tighter she knew she was about to finally cum. Naruto's cock began to twitched inside Garnet's anal-tube, he knew he was about to cum too.

"Oh, fuck, Garnet-san! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside your tight ass!" Naruto said, as he thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, shit, Naruto-kun! I'm cumming too! That's it, cum! Release your hot milk in my ass! Oh, fuck me, Naruto-kun!" Garnet yelled, as she grabbed the edges of the bed.

"Oh, fuck! I'm almost there! Cumming! I'm cumming, Garnet-san!" Naruto growled, about reaching his climax as was Garnet.

"Oh, God… I cumming too! I'm cumming! Aggghhh!" Garnet screamed in pleasure.

Naruto released a large load inside Garnet's anal-tube, as Garnet's juices squirted on her bed. Garnet's eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, feeling Naruto's white ropes filling her ass. She felt his white ropes spraying around her anal walls. Once again, Naruto came for a whole minute, as Garnet's love juices flooded her pussy and went down her legs. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto loads die down. He then pulled himself out of Garnet's tight big round rear-end. Naruto fell on his back, sighing in bliss after an awesome orgasm. But the horny dark-skinned M.I.L.F was not done with Naruto, yet. Garnet picked herself up again and sucked Naruto's cock again, getting him hard once more.

"Damn, Garnet-san... you really are good." Naruto said in a tired tone.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I loved the time you spend with me." Garnet replied with a smile, as she licked his rode and played with his balls.

Naruto getting hard again, Garnet sucked Naruto's manhood till he was about to cum again. Naruto got on his feet and jacked himself to Garnet; she wanted for her young lover to climax on her breasts. Garnet kissed Naruto's cock helping him cum sooner.

"Garnet-san, I'm coming again... ugh..." Naruto moaned, as he was reaching his climax.

Naruto showered Garnet with large loads of his seed all over her face, body, and breasts. She loved how Naruto's milk was warm, as he continued cumming all over her breasts. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto loads die down. Garnet sucked Naruto's cock clean, after a minute of sucking Naruto's manhood, she then used her fingers to wipe and suck the semen off. She loved the way how Naruto's milk tasted to her, as she continued to play with his member.

"Well, Naruto-kun, that was really amazing. You really did well for your first time." Garnet said with a smile, as she continued to stroke Naruto.

"Thank you, Garnet-san. I really enjoyed myself." Naruto replied with a smile, as he felt his member getting hard again.

Garnet was not done with the young blond, yet. Now seeing him hard again, Garnet wanted Naruto to make her his woman.

"Hey, Naruto-kun..." Garnet said with a lustful grin.

"What is it, Garnet-san?" Naruto asked.

"How about we do it one more time? Give my pussy another good fucking, oh, and you don't have to wear a condom this time too." Garnet stated, as she lied on her back spreading her legs showing her wet cunt.

"Really, Garnet-san?" Naruto asked with a smile, as his cock twitched from looking at the pink wet hole.

"That's right, baby... I want Naruto-kun to make me his woman. And how knows, I'll even let you bring other women to bed with us." Garnet replied with a smile, as she waited for Naruto to fuck her.

"Okay then, I am going to make you one of my women, Garnet-san." Naruto stated, as he got close to Garnet.

Naruto rubbed his manhood against Garnet's pussy lips.

"That's right, Naruto-kun, make me your woman." Garnet said in a husky tone.

Garnet pulled Naruto into another kiss.

"Garnet-san..." Naruto whispered, as he adjusted himself to Garnet's wet cunt.

"Unnn... fuck, Naruto-kun... you're so big..." Garnet moaned.

"Whoa... Garnet-san, your pussy is really wet and tight... ugh... it feels so different without the condom." Naruto said, as he continued to enter Garnet's wet pussy.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, your bare cock feels so good inside me." Garnet moaned.

Naruto entered Garnet's pussy, he granted his teeth because of how tight, wet, and warm her cunt was. Naruto got on top of Garnet in a plow-driver position. Garnet was going to love how Naruto was going to have his way with her. With Naruto now on top of her, he began to slowly thrust Garnet's inside making her whole body tremble in pleasure.

"Ahh... haa... Garnet-san, your insides are really wet... It feels so good without using a condom." Naruto stated with a dark blush, as he continued to thrust Garnet.

"Agh, Naruto-kun, your cock is so deep inside me." Garnet stated.

"Hai... it's so warm and tight. I think your pussy is squeezing my dick dry." Naruto stated with a smile.

Garnet begged him to fuck her till they can't cum any more. Naruto obeyed, and thrust her hard. Garnet wraps her legs around Naruto's waist to bring him closer and to go deeper in her cunt. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, now staring eye to eye. Garnet then used her tongue to enter Naruto's mouth, they explore each others mouths. Naruto and Garnet broke the kiss to breath, Garnet held the handsome young man closer to her, as she was about to drown in her pleasures.

"That's it! That's the spot, Naruto-kun! Harder! Faster! Oh, fuck!" Garnet shouted in pleasure.

"Damn, Garnet-san, your pussy is getting tighter!" Naruto said, as he fucked Garnet harder.

"Faster! Harder! Deeper! Fuck me, Naruto-kun!" Garnet yelled in bliss.

Naruto and Garnet continued this position for another 10 minutes. Garnet felt Naruto's manhood twitching inside her. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out, and her pussy trembled. Naruto felt Garnet's wet-spot getting warmer and wetter. With every thrust, Naruto's mushroom head hit the horny dark-skinned M.I.L.F's womb. He growled; he felt his balls tighten knowing that he was about to cum again, as was Garnet. She knew that Naruto and she were about together. Garnet also knew that after this climax, Naruto made her his woman.

"I'm about to cum, honey! Naruto-kun! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Garnet said, as she was completely lost in her pleasure.

"I'm almost there too, Garnet-san! I'm going to cum! I'm making Garnet-san my woman!" Naruto growled, as he thrust Garnet with all his might.

"That's right! I'm Naruto-kun's woman! I'm Naruto-kun's woman! Please cum inside of me, Naruto-kun! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Garnet screamed.

"I'm cumming! Garnet-san is my woman!" Naruto roared.

"Yes, my body belongs to, Naruto-kun! And only Naruto-kun! Oh fuck yes! I'm going to cum too! I'm going to cum! Make me cum, Naruto-kun! Make me cum! I'm fucking cumming, Naruto-kun!" Garnet screamed in pleasure, as mother and son both, reached their climax.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of her life. Garnet came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices as she felt her Naruto's seed filling up her womb. Garnet still lost in pleasure, as Naruto was still cumming inside his woman. He felt like his dick was melting away, after cumming for a full minute his loads died down. His manhood slips out of Garnet's sore pussy, now soft, as he fell between her large breasts. Garnet sighed in bliss, after the best sex in her life with the young blond.

"That was really amazing, Naruto-kun... I haven't felt so good in years." Garnet said weakly, as she runs her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Thank you for being my first, Garnet-san." Naruto said, as he buried himself between her breasts.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun. As I before, I'm only Naruto-kun's woman. I only belong to you. Whenever you want to come over my house, or spend some time with you, just give me a call... and I'll be there." Garnet stated with a smile.

"Thanks, Garnet-san." Naruto replied, as he kissed his woman.

"I also promised that we can have other women in our bed, too. But for now, let's get ourselves cleaned up. You have work tomorrow after, Naruto-kun." Garnet stated, as she grabbed Naruto's hand and lean him into her bathroom.

"Okay, Garnet-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Garnet were in showers washing their bodies off, of the sweat and semen. They were in the showers for about half an hour. Naruto dried himself off, and put on his clothes, as Garnet got dress in her night-gown. It was about 10:30 at night. Naruto was going to sleep on the couth.

"Well, Garnet-san, I'm going back down stairs." Naruto stated, as he stretch out his arms.

"Actually, Naruto-kun, I want you to sleep with me... after all, I'm your woman." Garnet stated with a smile.

Naruto stood motionless for a moment.

"Really, Garnet-san?" Naruto asked with a blush

"Of course you can, Naruto-kun. Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow is another day." Garnet stated, as she crawled into her bed and waited for Naruto to sleep with her.

Naruto crawled into the bed with Garnet, as he kissed her cheek and quickly fell asleep.

**XxxxX Morning XxxxX **

It was 7:00 o'clock in the morning, as Naruto was still asleep. A delicious smell awoke the young Uzumaki. Naruto wonder what it was, as he got out of bed and went down stairs. The smell was coming from the kitchen. Naruto looked in the kitchen to see Garnet cooking breakfast for Naruto, while wearing her work clothes and an apron.

"Good morning, Garnet-san." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good morning, darling." Garnet replied with a smile.

"Not only a hot model and a hot mom, but a cook, too?" Oh, Garnet-san, I'm glad I made you my woman." Naruto stated with a blush.

"Indeed, Naruto-kun. I made you some breakfast, honey. Today you're getting your new house from Tsunade-san." Garnet stated, as she served Naruto a plate of eggs, potatoes, and bacon.

"Oh, that's right!" Naruto said, as he ate some of his food.

"After you're finish with breakfast, I'll drive you to work." Garnet replied.

"Thank you, Garnet-san. Oh, you look really sexy today, Garnet-san." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun. I have a photo-shoot today, so I won't be at the club for today." Garnet stated.

"It's okay, Garnet-san." Naruto replied.

"But I'll make it up to you. That's a promise, Naruto-kun." Garnet stated, as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto blushed and smiled. After breakfast, Garnet and Naruto drive to the country-club. Garnet dropped off Naruto at the front of the enteric of the Yomigami-club.

"Well, have a good day, Naruto-kun." Garnet said, as she blows a kiss to her young lover.

"I'll see you later, then, Garnet-san." Naruto replied, as he waved goodbye to Garnet.

Garnet waved goodbye to Naruto and drive off to her photo-shoot. Naruto went to Tsunade's office to see the house that she will let Naruto stay at. He knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade said.

Naruto enter the office once more.

"Ah, Naruto, just the one I've been waited for." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah, I came early today to see the house and get a head-start on work." Naruto replied.

"That's what I call an employee. Now let's get you moved in your new home." Tsunade stated, as she lead him to the back the Yomigami-club.

In the back yard of the Yomigami-club, Naruto saw his new home. It was a small home. The color of the house was red. Tsunade handed Naruto the keys to the house.

"Well, Naruto here are the keys to your new home. Have a look around the house. When you're done came to my office for today's job." Tsunade stated.

"Yes, ma'am and thank you very much, Tsunade-san." Naruto replied with a smile.

Tsunade went back to her office to do more paper-work. As for Naruto, he opened the door to his new home. Naruto saw the house from the inside of the house and loved it. The small house had a small kitchen, a small living room, and a bathroom with a bathtub in it. Naruto went up stairs to see his new bed with a welcome sign on it that says "Welcome to your new home, Naruto." Naruto was now starting my life as a man. Naruto done looking around his new home, he locked the door.

"Well it's time to go to work." Naruto stated, as he went to Tsunade's office to get started on today's job.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**Well that's the end of the first chapter of, Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin edition. I hope you readers enjoyed it. Oh, and the club for this story is not a real country-club, just so you guys know. The woman I used in the first chapter of the story, her name is Garnet MacLean from the anime Dragonaut the Resonance. Anyway also her daughter in this Fanfic is Chacha Akaza from Maken-Ki. There really good Animes, anyway as I said in the beginning of the chapter this Fanfic will have random stories. Here is a list for the sequels for "STARTING MY LIFE AS A MAN."**

**Getting a raise from my boss: (Naruto and Tsunade.)**

**A daughter's lust: (Naruto, Garnet, and Chacha.)**

**May I come over? (Naruto and Mirajane.)**

**Helping around the golf-course: (Naruto and Lucy Heartfilia)**

**Working with a two hot bartenders: (Naruto, Cana, (Fairy-Tail) and Shura Kirigakure (Blue-Exorcist.)**

**Now here are some ideas for the next chapter. **

**More than Friends: A care for writer's block: (Manga-artist Naruto and his girlfriend Haruko Amaya from Maken-Ki. Note: This is not the sequel for my story "More than Friends" it more like extra parts of the story that I didn't put in the story.) **

**Doing too much: (Naruto and Isane Kotetsu.) **

**My crush on my gym-teacher: (Naruto and Chun-Li.) **

**Life as Naruto's wives: (Naruto, Hinata, Shion, and Amaru.) **

**A mother next door who has desires: (Naruto and Cattleya. (Queen's Blade)**

**A day at a nude beach: (Naruto, single mother Kushina, and many Anime girls: privet women only beach, a lot of smut, and Naruto the only man there.) **

**Please review as much as you want for the next chapter. Before anything else, I want to give a special thank you to you reader, reviewers, and Fox King jm-fans. When I started writing, I did it because to give people a good Hentai/Lemon stories as much as possible. There some authors that how should I put this, "limit themselves" as for me I don't. I have the imagination only if my grammar was perfect. And as a King, I give want my readers want. Sakura and Karui are my only "no no" anything else goes. So thank you guys, girls, and Fox King jm-fans and I hope you guys will keep on reading my stories in the future. **

**These are my ideas for now. Thank you again for reading "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin edition." So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
